spacetoonfandomcom-20200214-history
Spacetoon Canada
Spacetoon '''(second known as '''SpaceToon Australian Television 10 (ATV10)) is a Australian television channel that specializes in animation and children programs. It began broadcasting in April 2007. with headquarters in Sydney and New South Wales. Languages * English Planets * Action (Planet of excitement and mystery) for action series. * Adventure (Planet of imagination and thrill) for adventure series. * Comedy (Planet of laughter) for comedy series. * Alpha (Planet of numbers and letters) for educational programs. * Bon Bon (Planet of great heroes) for pre-school programs. * History (Planet of time inmemorial) for the historical series. * Movies (Planet of all colors) for animated movies. * Science (Planet of discovery and knowledge) for educational programs. * Sports (Planet of challenge and strength) of the sports series and programs. * Zomoroda (Planet for girls only) for series and programs for girls. Programming * Batman: The Animated Series (Action) * Batman Unlimited (Action) * Superman: The Animated Series (Action) * The Adventures of Kid Danger (Action) * Teen Titans (2003) (Action) * Teen Titans Go! (Action) * Justice League Action (Action) * League of Super Evil (Action) * RollBots (Action) * Spider Riders (Action) * Storm Hawks (Action) * Zeke's Pad (Action) * ReBoot (Action) * Shadow Raiders (Action) * Supernoobs (Action) * Di-Gata Defenders (Action) * Atomic Puppet (Action) * Chaotic (Action) * Johnny Test (Action) * Hot Wheels Battle Force 5 (Action) * Captain Power and the Soldiers of the Future (Action) * Loonatics Unleashed (Action) * The X's (Action) * Danny Phantom (Action) * Invader Zim (Action) * Monsters Vs. Aliens (2012) (Action) * Darkwing Duck (Action) * Supernoobs (Action) * Matt Hatter Chronicles (Action) * Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures (Action) * Mega Man: Fully Charged (Action) * Iron Man (Action) * Wild West C.O.W.-Boys of Moo Mesa (Action) * Sonic the Hedgehog (Action) * Heavy Gear: The Animated Series (Action) * Max Steel (Action) * Spider-Man: The New Animated Series (Action) * Greeny Phatom (Action) * Dragon Booster (Action) * Animal Mechanicals (Action) * Beast Wars: Transformers (Action) * Beast Machines: Transformers (Action) * Transformers: Prime (Action) * Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015) (Action) * Transformers: Cyberverse (Action) * Blazing Teens (Action) * Ben 10 (2005) (Action) * Ben 10 (2016) (Action) * Ben 10 Alien Force (Action) * Ben 10 Ultimate Alien (Action) * Ben 10 Omniverse (Action) * Generator Rex (Action) * The Secret Saturdays (Action) * Megas XLR (Action) * Road Rovers (Action) * The Magician (Action) * Street Sharks (Action) * Mobile Suit Gundam Wing (Action) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987) (Action) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003) (Action) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012) (Action) * Chucklewood Critters (Adventure) * Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog (Adventure) * Sonic the Hedgehog (Adventure) * Simba the King Lion (Adventure) * Aladdin: The Series (Adventure) * The Legend of Zorro (Adventure) * The Snorks (Adventure) * The Smurfs (Adventure) * Summer Camp Island (Adventure) * Craig of the Creek (Adventure) * Mighty Magiswords (Adventure) * The Heroic Quest of the Valiant Prince Ivandoe (Adventure) * Lego The Legend Of Chima (Adventure) * Krypto The Superdog (Adventure) * Firehouse Tales (Adventure) * DuckTales (1987) (Adventure) * DuckTales (2017) (Adventure) * Garfield and Friends (Adventure) * Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! (Adventure) * Avatar: The Last Airbender (Adventure) * Mickey Mouse Clubhouse (Adventure) * Spongebob Squarepants (Adventure) * PAW Patrol (Adventure) * Trucktown (Adventure) * Maya the Bee (Adventure) * Super Wings (Adventure) * Sonic Underground (Adventure) * Super Mario World (Adventure) * Sonic Boom (Adventure) * Zak Storm (Adventure) * ZAFARI (Adventure) * Mike the Knight (Adventure) * Popeye (1978) (Adventure) * Popeye (1983) (Adventure) * The All New Popeye Hour (Adventure) * Samurai Jack (2001) (Adventure) * Samurai Jack (2017) (Adventure) * Totally Spies! (Zomoroda) * Josie and the Pussycats (Zomoroda) * Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi (Zomoroda) * Cinderella (Zomoroda) * Shimmer and Shine (Zomoroda) * Rainbow Rangers (Zomoroda) * Butterbean's Café (Zomoroda) * Dora and Friends: Into the City (Zomoroda) * Madeline (Zomoroda) * Atomic Betty (Zomoroda) * Wissper (Zomoroda) * WordGirl (Zomoroda) * Popples (Zomoroda) * Polly Pocket (Zomoroda) * Shopkins (Zomoroda) * Lalaloopsy (Zomoroda) * We're Lalaloopsy (Zomoroda) * Pippi Longstocking (Zomoroda) * Strawberry Shortcake (2003) (Zomoroda) * Strawberry Shortcake's Berry Bitty Adventures (Zomoroda) * Fifi and the Flowertots (Zomoroda) * The Powerpuff Girls (1998) (Zomoroda) * The Powerpuff Girls (2016) (Zomoroda) * Chloe's Closet (Zomoroda) * Unikitty! (Zomoroda) * Dorothy and the Wizard of Oz (Zomoroda) * Daisy and Ollie (Zomoroda) * The Life and Times of Juniper Lee (Zomoroda) * The Buzz on Maggie (Zomoroda) * Tangled: The Series (Zomoroda) * Star vs. the Forces Of Evil (Zomoroda) * DC Super Hero Girls (2015) (Zomoroda) * DC Super Hero Girls (2019) (Zomoroda) * Horseland (Zomoroda) * Lola & Virginia (Zomoroda) * Ella Bella Bingo (Zomoroda) * Littlest Pet Shop (Zomoroda) * St. Bear's Dolls Hospital (Alpha) * Elmo's World (Alpha) * Kidsongs (Alpha) * The Kidsongs Television Show (Alpha) * Super Why! (Alpha) * The Magic School Bus (Alpha) * Bananas in Pajamas (Alpha) * Tiny Planets (Alpha) * Barney & Friends (Alpha) * Sesame Street (Alpha) * Mia the Mouse (Alpha) * Pappyland (Alpha) * Blue's Clues (Alpha) * Blue's Room (Alpha) * Tweenies (Alpha) * Hi Opie! (Alpha) * Opie's Home (Alpha) * Wimzie's House (Alpha) * Pocoyo (Alpha) * Teletubbies (1997) (Alpha) * Dora the Explorer (Alpha) * Tickety Toc (Alpha) * Jim Henson's Animal Show (Alpha) * Fimbles (Bon Bon) * Team Umizoomi (Bon Bon) * The Backyardigans (Bon Bon) * Gombby´s Green Island (Bon Bon) * Peg + Cat (Bon Bon) * Andy Pandy (Bon Bon) * Peanuts (Bon Bon) * Jack's Big Music Show (Bon Bon) * The Wiggles (Bon Bon) * Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles! (Bon Bon) * Rugrats (Bon Bon) * PB&J Otter (Bon Bon) * Little Bill (Bon Bon) * Doc McStuffins (Bon Bon) * Ni Hao, Kai-Lan (Bon Bon) * Clifford's Puppy Days (Bon Bon) * Bubble Guppies (Bon Bon) * Waybuloo (Bon Bon) * Teletubbies (2015) (Bon Bon) * Franny's Feet (Bon Bon) * Thomas & Friends (Bon Bon) * Caillou (1997) (Bon Bon) * Caillou (2006) (Bon Bon) * Yo Gabba Gabba! (Bon Bon) * Peppa Pig (Bon Bon) * Ben & Holly's Little Kingdom (Bon Bon) * VeggieTales (Bon Bon) * In The Night Garden (Bon Bon) * Little Clowns of Happytown (Bon Bon) * Peg + Cat (Bon Bon) * Care Bears (Bon Bon) * Fireman Sam (Bon Bon) * Bob the Builder (1998) (Bon Bon) * Bob the Builder (2015) (Bon Bon) * Franklin (1997) (Bon Bon) * Jelly Jamm (Bon Bon) * Rolie Polie Olie (Bon Bon) * Babar (1989) (Bon Bon) * Anatole (Bon Bon) * Rainbow Fish (Bon Bon) * Fat Albert and the Cosby Kids (Comedy) * Tom and Jerry (Comedy) * Tom & Jerry Kids (Comedy) * Tom and Jerry Tales (Comedy) * The Tom and Jerry Comedy Show (Comedy) * The Tom and Jerry Show (1975) (Comedy) * The Tom and Jerry Show (2014) (Comedy) * The Pink Panther (Comedy) * Pink Panther and Sons (Comedy) * Taffy (Comedy) * Merrie Melodies and Looney Tunes (Comedy) * The Bugs Bunny Show (Comedy) * Bugs: A Looney Tunes Production (Comedy) * New Looney Tunes (Comedy) * The Scooby-Doo Show (Comedy) * Animaniacs (Comedy) * Kaput and Zösky (Comedy) * CatDog (Comedy) * Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! (Comedy) * Oggy and the Cockroaches (Comedy) * Tiny Toon Adventures (Comedy) * My Knight and Me (Comedy) * The Flintstones (Comedy) * Pat the Dog (Comedy) * Talking Tom and Friends (Comedy) * Bunnicula (Comedy) * Grizzy and the Lemmings (Comedy) * Adventure Time (Comedy) * Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends (Comedy) * Camp Lazlo (Comedy) * Regular Show (Comedy) * Sheep in the Big City (Comedy) * Ed, Edd n Eddy (Comedy) * The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy (Comedy) * I Am Weasel (Comedy) * Cow and Chicken (Comedy) * Johnny Bravo (Comedy) * The Simpsons (Comedy) * Codename: Kids Next Door (Comedy) * Chowder (Comedy) * Steven Universe (Comedy) * Uncle Grandpa (Comedy) * The Amazing World of Gumball (Comedy) * Clarence (Comedy) * Apple & Onion (Comedy) * We Bare Bears (Comedy) * The Happos Family (Comedy) * OK K.O.! Let’s Be Heroes (Comedy) * Mixels (Comedy) * The Cramp Twins (Comedy) * Mickey Mouse (2013) (Comedy) * Mickey Mouse Works (Comedy) * Disney's House of Mouse (Comedy) * Donald Duck (Comedy) * Phineas and Ferb (Comedy) * Courage The Cowardly Dog (Comedy) * Baby Looney Tunes (Comedy) * What's New Scooby-Doo? (Comedy) * The Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries (Comedy) * Woody Woodpecker (Comedy) * Pinky and the Brain (Comedy) * Timon and Pumbaa (Comedy) * What-a-Mess (Comedy) * The Fairly OddParents (Comedy) * Fanboy & Chum Chum (Comedy) * Rabbids Invasion (Comedy) * Robot and Monster (Comedy) * ChalkZone (Comedy) * Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (Comedy) * The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (Comedy) * Catscratch (Comedy) * Aaahh!!! Real Monsters (Comedy) * Hey Arnold! (Comedy) * Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs: The Series (Comedy) * Angelo Rules (Comedy) * Oddbods (Comedy) * The Mr. Men Show (Comedy) * Super Duper Sumos (Comedy) * Futurama (Comedy) * Hilltop Hospital (Comedy) * The Garfield Show (2009) (Comedy) * Taz-Mania (Comedy) * Mr. Bean (1990) (Comedy) * Mr. Bean: The Animated Series (Comedy) * The Angry Beavers (Comedy) * The Mask (Comedy) * The Ren and Stimpy Show (Comedy) * ¡Mucha Lucha! (Comedy) * Bump in the Night (Comedy) * My Gym Partner's a Monkey (Comedy) * Dexter's Laboratory (Comedy) * As Told by Ginger (Comedy) * Spiff and Hercules (Comedy) * Rocko's Modern Life (Comedy) * Liberty's Kids (History) * Vic the Viking (History) * Lucky Luke (History) * The New Adventure Of Lucky Luke (History) * Over The Garden Wall (History) * The Marvelous Misadventures Of Flapjack (History) * Lego Nexo Knight (History) * Lego Ninjago: The Masters Of Spinjitzu (History) * Dragons: Defeneders Of Berk (History) * Dragons: Riders Of Berk (History) * Dragons: Race To The Edge (History) * Heidi's Song (History) * Kung Fu Panda: Legends Of Awesomeness (History) * The Mummy: The Animated Series (History) * Jackie Chan Adventures (History) * Once Upon a Time... The Explorers (History) * Where in the World Is Carmen Sandiego? (History) * Inspector Gadget (1983) (Science) * Inspector Gadget (2015) (Science) * Inspector Gadget's Field Trip (Science) * Ben 10 Ultimate Challenge (Science) * Beat Monsters (Science) * Go! Diego Go! (Science) * Duck Dodgers (Science) * The Fixies (Science) * Rob the Robot (Science) * Nina and the Neurons (Science) * The Zula Patrol (Science) * Johan, The Young Scientist (Science) * Princess Castle (Movies) * Aladdin (Movies) * The Looney Tunes Movie (Movies) * The Powerpuff Girls Movie (Movies) * The Powerpuff Girls Rule!!! (Movies) * The Powerpuff Girls: Dance Pantsed (Movies) * The Powerpuff Girls: 'Twas the Fight Before Christmas (Movies) * The Ben 10 Movies (Movies) * The Scooby-Doo Movies (Movies) * The Tom and Jerry Movies (Movies) * The Smurfs Movies (Movies) * Space Jam (Movies) * Looney Tunes: Back in Action (Movies) * Tweety's High-Flying Adventure (Movies) * The Bugs Bunny/Road Runner Movie (Movies) * Bugs Bunny: 1000 Tales (Movies) * The Wizard of Oz (Movies) * Dorothy of Oz (Movies) * Tarzan (Movies) * Monsters, Inc. (Movies) * Monsters University (Movies) * Toy Story (Movies) * Toy Story 2 (Movies) * Toy Story 3 (Movies) * Toy Story 4 (Movies) * Finding Nemo (Movies) * Finding Dory (Movies) * A Bug's Life (Movies) * Chicken Little (Movies) * Inside Out (Movies) * Mr. Bean's Holiday (Movies) * Maya the Bee (2014) (Movies) * Maya the Bee: The Honey Games (Movies) * The Good Dinosaur (Movies) * The Angry Birds Movie (Movies) * Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (Movies) * The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (Movies) * Barnyard (Movies) * Tinker Bell & Friends (Movies) * Casper's Haunted Christmas (Movies) * The Nuttiest Nutcracker (Movies) * My Little Pony: A Very Minty Christmas (Movies) * My Little Pony: The Princess Promenade (Movies) * My Little Pony Crystal Princess: The Runaway Rainbow (Movies) * My Little Pony: A Very Pony Place (Movies) * Santa vs. the Snowman 3D (Movies) * All Dogs Go to Heaven (Movies) * All Dogs Go to Heaven 2 (Movies) * Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Kids (Movies) * Care Bears: Journey to Joke-a-lot (Movies) * Care Bears: Big Wish Movie (Movies) * Barbie as Rapunzel (Movies) * Barbie of Swan Lake (Movies) * Barbie as The Princess and The Pauper (Movies) * Barbie and The Magic of Pegasus (Movies) * Barbie and The 12 Dancing Princesses (Movies) * Garfield: The Movie (Movies) * Shrek (Movies) * Shrek 2 (Movies) * Shrek The Third (Movies) * Shrek the Halls (Movies) * Ice Age (Movies) * Ice Age: The Meltdown (Movies) * Ice Age: Continental Drift (Movies) * Ice Age: Collision Course (Movies) * Ice Age: A Mammoth Christmas (Movies) * Ice Age: The Great Egg-Scapade (Movies) * Home (Movies) * Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs (Movies) * Kung Fu Panda (Movies) * Madagascar (Movies) * Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa (Movies) * Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted (Movies) * Penguins of Madagascar (Movies) * Inspector Gadget's Biggest Caper Ever (Movies) * Strawberry Shortcake: The Sweet Dreams Movie (Movies) * Strawberry Shortcake: Berry Blossom Festival (Movies) * Strawberry Shortcake: Let's Dance (Movies) * Strawberry Shortcake: Rockaberry Roll (Movies) * The Strawberry Shortcake Movie: Sky's the Limit (Movies) * The Emoji Movie (Movies) * Cars (Movies) * Cars 2 (Movies) * Cars 3 (Movies) * Ratatouille (Movies) * The Incredibles (Movies) * The Incredibles 2 (Movies) * Anastasia (Movies) * Speed Racer (Sports) * The Road Runner Show (Sports) * Bindi's Bootcamp (Sports) * Chuck's Choice (Sports) * WWE Slam City (Sports) * WWE RAW (Sports) * WWE 1000 (Sports) * ProStars (Sports) * Wacky Races (1968) (Sports) * Wacky Races (2017) (Sports) * Hero: 108 (Sports) * LazyTown (Sports) * Rocket Power (Sports) * Scan2Go (Sports) * Monster Jam (Sports) * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! (Sports) * Metajets (Sports) * Turbo Fast: The Series (Sports) * Sports Cartoons (Sports) * Crush Gear Turbo (Sports) * Hurricanes (Sports) * Sport Billy (Sports) * Basket Fever (Sports) Category:Spacetoon Category:English-language television stations in Australia